Genius Reborn
by A Fawkes Named Kurama
Summary: Graduated at a young age with multiple degrees, however old man Nick had cancer and his only hope to live was taken away. Nick finds himself reborn in the world of Pokemon. What will Nick do with this new chance? Will he save the world? No. He won't. He'll do whatever he wants because he doesn't give a shit. SI / Evil!Ash Psychopath!Ash Genius!Ash Reborn!Ash Godlike!Ash Gamer!Ash
1. Prolouge: Rebirth

Prologue : Rebirth

Nick "The God of Gaming" Bellini had everything.

He was born with an eidetic memory and gifted with an IQ of over 200, he was a genius even greater than Albert Einstein, greater than all of the so called genius' that came before him. He was on the fast track through life.

His first words "food" ; "poopy" ; and "sleep" all came at a mere 1 month old, perhaps because he realized that he could get something from them. At 2 months when his vocal cords were more developed he started combing 2 words together like "want pudding". At 6 months old he started walking. At 1 year old he started reading everything he could from his parents library. Now his father was a billionaire due to the stock exchange, and his library was full of everything he could find. His mother was a master chef, rated 4 on the top chefs in the world. At 2 years old he had finished over half of the library and knew much about cooking and general subjects in his world. At 4 years old he started college courses online in secret to see how smart he was. His online professors started calling him out for cheating online because he was doing "too well", when the police came to the house, although nervously due to the fact his father was a billionaire and had massive amounts of leverage in the government, everyone was shocked to hear that a 5 year old had been the one that did "too well" including his parents. Due to this fact his father got him into Princeton through correspondence. At 7 years old he finished his masters degree in biology, business, cooking, psychology, neurology, medicine, and zoology. At 8 years old he had made over a quarter of a billion dollars through the stock exchange like his father.

Now you may think to yourself as did everyone other person in Nick's life that he was going far, that he was going to become a leader, a new designer for the world. Well you and everyone else was wrong. Nick decided he wanted to play video games and that's what he did. For the past 20 years all Nick did was play new video games, have sex and eat food. Sometimes he played for weeks at a time with only a couple hours of sleep. His longest playtime straight was 205 hours of gameplay without a single break, only stopping for a couple of seconds when his maids brought him food and water.

So what has Nick done these past 20 years? He established himself as the #1 gamer in the world. No-one could beat him, even in a game he only played for 10 minutes. His favorite game though was pokemon, he learned everything he could about that game, he researched it thoroughly, he found every small trick, he figured out the best builds, the best movesets, the best parties, the best everything because he was the best. Heck he even helped design pokemon Alpha, Beta and Omega. It was suffice to say he loved pokemon as he did with every other game he played but pokemon was at the top.

So when he gets an email of a game called "Rebirth" and it asked him

 **If you could be reborn into any game of your choosing which game would it be?**

Nick obviously answered "Pokemon". The website then said

 **Okay Gamer, your new world has been set.**

And that was the end of that, he new the website had been a hoax, probably someone reading a light novel about rebirth and decided to make a website where it got peoples hopes up for nothing, what a piece of shit, Nick thought.

And so Nick is now 97 years old, he had a great life, he thought to himself and now he had cancer, he would need a kidney from his twin brother Joe to live, but he knew he wouldn't get it even for 10 billion dollars. Joe had always been the runt of the family, the problem child, comparable only to ron weasly from harry potter. But even then he was still worse, Joe had always been jealous, and stupid; just barely above the IQ level for mental retardation, Nick knew, had had done the math after all. When Joe was in highschool he always got bad grades, he ended up doing drugs with a bad apple named Charlie Dimmer, from there he continued going downhill, falling out of high school, relying on his dad's money to live, he ended up playing video games like Nick, although he wasn't very good, he didn't even work like Nick, he ended up getting extremely fat. Some even called him Joe "The Whale" Bellini. Although he fashioned to call himself "Brother of the God of Gaming." However not many people believed him, I mean why would they he was a pathological liar afterall, Nick knew he deduced this.

And so Nick's life was coming to an end, he had a great life afterall playing video games, making easy money (for him), winning all the world martial arts championships (he was a natural), and so he died, very painfully in the middle of the day while getting shocked by pads. His last will and testament was to give all his money to be used by the pokemon company for pokemon games only, he had his lawyer watching over them to use the money correctly.

Nick awoke with a start in the middle of a black void, endless, pure black that seemed to go on for ever. But suddenly right in front of him large bold text appears.

 **Congratulations on completing your first game. New world has been set to the world of pokemon.**


	2. Chapter 1: New World

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

 **1 New Power Available. Choose wisely.**

 **Aura Guardian.**

 _Aura is a power from the world of pokemon, choosing this power will allow you to wield the powers of an Aura Guardian. This will also enable you to use Pokemon moves as well, although you will be limited to 4 moves at a time, only a daily period._

 **Chakra**

 _Chakra is a power from the world of naruto, choosing this power will allow you to use jutsu from the world of naruto. You will also be able to augment the use of chakra throughout your body to increase physical capabilities. Chakra capacity and control starts of the same level as academy student Chouji, however with enough you will be able to reach kage level in both._

 **Reiatsu**

 _Reiatsu is a power from the world bleach, choosing this power will allow you to wield your soul as a sword as well being able to use all 3 forms of kido. Reiatsu starts at the level of Ichigo Kurosaki from his first shinigami transformation._

 **Devil Fruit**

 _Allows you to choose one single devil fruit from the world of One Piece, and also gives you the power to use haki. Weakness: Sinks like a rock in water._

 **Geass**

 _Geass is a control type power from the world of Code Geass. Allows the user to a single command through eye contact. May be used of pokemon. Legendaries have a chance to break through with will power. Does not work on Arceus._

 **Gamer**

 _Power from the manga 'The Gamer'. Allows the user to view the world as a game. Power exact copy of the 'The Gamer'. Allows you to turn TM's into abilities._

 **Nen**

 _Nen is a power from the world of Hunter x Hunter. Works exactly like the anime._

 **Rinnengan**

 _Gives you the bloodline, Rinnengan from the world of naruto. Allows you use chakra only for the Rinnengan. Unable to use chakra freely otherwise._

 **Death Note**

 _Death Note is a book based from the anime Death Note. If you know a person's born name and have seen their face, allows you to kill them how you want by writing their name and cause of death in the notebook. Note: User may give up half of their current natural life span to see a persons born name above their head while in person._

'Hmm.. Interesting' Nick thought to himself as he looked his powers, already accepting the fact that his afterlife was a game.

"Well, Geass will allow me to catch any single pokemon I want and probably be a huge help in catching legendaries, However I want to have fun in this world and not catch all the pokemon in my year as a pokemon trainer." Nick said to himself.

'I could also choose a logia type devil fruit however then I wouldn't be able to swim and such a weakness is too much.' Nick thought

'Death note, nen, and reiatsu don't seem very compared to the others, although I would like to see what my soul sword looks like in bankai, hm…' Nick thought

'Rinnengan is very powerful if I remember correctly, however without proper chakra training I don't believe it will be very good and even if it did properly, it seems much too powerful to give me a challenge in this new world.'

'I don't have much information on Aura Guardian and it just seems like a weaker version of chakra although I can't be certain'

'Chakra is a very good option for me, not to strong at the beginning however with the chance of becoming strong than a God. Although I don't believe I will choose it because I don't know how to start jutsu crafting, and although shadow clones seem amazing my starting chakra is extremely weak, maybe not even enough for one and I have no idea how the information backlash will affect my mind with my eidetic memory, for all I know one clone and I'll end up brain dead due to the fact a single one of my clones will hold as much information as 100 of anyone else's due to my extremely analytical mind with an IQ of over 200 and my perfect memory.'

'The Gamer, I knew this would be my choice as soon as I saw it. Being able to play through life as if it was a game. Able to see information different from anyone else, and combined with the amazing power of my mind and the ability of an eidetic memory I will be able to use this power 100 even 1000 times better than the main character from The Gamer manga. ' Nick thought

 **New power 'The Gamer' has been selected, Confirm Y/N.**

"Yes." Nick said calmly as if he was confirming breakfast.

 **New power 'The Gamer' has been confirmed.**

Then everything started to go black and Nick felt himself lose consciousness.

The next Nick knows is what could only be described as materializing. He was being born. It wasn't that unpleasant as he thought it would, perhaps his sense of pain is dulled, due to being 1 day old. Nick opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw, he thought he was going to be born as a random child into the world of pokemon, however now he knew differently. In front of him were 3 people he knew very well in fact. Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, and Giovanni leader of team rocket.

"Congratulations" Said Professor Oak towards Delia and Giovanni.

"Ahhhh" Screamed Nick or Ash as he was named now.

'Holy Shit' Nick was shocked, he knew Ash didn't have a father as he knew every single thing about pokemon that there was.

'Hmm interesting' Thought Nick. He knew Giovanni was rich and this would be a great way to get into the illegal/underworld. Nick wasn't a good person but he wasn't evil either, he just did what he thought was fun. If someone threatened him or his possessions he would destroy them, physically mentally and spiritually if possible. Nick isn't someone who knows what love is, If he sees something of value he will take it, but if it becomes a liability he won't hesitate to terminate it.

It has been a week since Nick was born and he'd been hearing his mother and father arguing.

"I have to leave." Said his father Giovanni

"Why do you have to leave, why can't you just stay here with your son?" cried his mother.

"I have an illegal empire to run Delia, If anyone knows he is my Son they won't hesitate to kidnap or murder him to get to me." Explained Giovanni.

"Delia you don't need to worry about anything, I'll send you money every mother for Ash, you'll be fine without me and once he becomes a pokemon master, I'll reveal myself to talk to him if he still want to talk to me." Continued Giovanni

"Okay but promise me you'll be safe and you'll protect our son." Sniffed Delia.

"I'll move heaven and earth for our son Delia, anything for our son!" Said Giovanni loudly.

"Goodbye dear" Said Delia and Giovanni as they kissed one last time.


	3. Chapter 2: Stats and Skills

Chapter 2

 **-2 years later-**

Ash was now 2 years old.

For the past 2 years since he was born, he was reading every book he could get his hands on. Even though Nick knew everything there about Pokemon from his old world, this new world of Pokemon was vastly different.

Pokemon could learn as many moves as they wanted.

Party size wasn't limited.

Pokemon could die as well as yourself if you weren't careful.

Being a trainer was much harder, you had to care a large amount for your Pokemon. Not in the emotional sort of way but physically. You had to feed them, groom them if you wanted them to grow as powerful as possible. You had to design your own training, some gym leaders released how they trained their Pokemon but the most effective training you had to figure out yourself or privately learn it from a master trainer, be it family, theft or apprenticeship.

Ash's Gamer skill was also coming along quite nicely. He saw that his most humans were between level 3-4 with his father Giovanni being at level 5. This means that that average Human could battle a level 2 pidgey and come out on top, albeit half their health would most likely be gone and humans tend to act irrationally when they are almost dead.

'Status' Ash thought to himself.

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **Title: Reborn** _Gives Ability "The Gamer" to reborn human._

 **Alternate Title: Genius** _doubles wisdom and intelligence stat_

 **Level : 4** _"_ A/N : Yes Ash is as strong as an adult"

 **Strength: 2**

 **Dexterity: 3**

 **Intelligence : 16** _(x2 Genius)_

 **Wisdom 14** _(x2 Genius)_

 **Luck : 10**

 **Stat Points : 15**

 **Cash : $15,000** "A/N An average adult in the Pokemon makes $50k per year, ash has been stealing money whenever he can so he is better prepared later. He knows his mother gets a substantially large amount from Giovanni every month to put in a trust for Ash"

'Hmmm I should try to be more active to increase my Strength and Dex, Intelligence and Wisdom will increase comparatively as I read and study more which should be easy due to my eidetic memory. Hmm lets see what it says about Luck again.

 **Luck** _is a special stat that cannot be raised actions and may only be raised by stat points or extremely rare events such as winning the lottery._

'So I can't play chance games to increase luck and I'd probably rarely get into an event type situation that would raise my luck. If I dump all my points into luck… hmmm this could work out for me YES! ' Ash thought

'If I dump all my points luck, I'll encounter rarer pokemon perhaps even shinies and legendaries, I'd have a better catch chance and moves such as fire blast or blizzard would hit more often. That's it, I can increase my other 4 stats through actions and I'd never been one to toss off hard work if the results pay off.'

 **15 status points have been placed into Luck. Luck has been increased from 10 to 25.**

"Mom, can I go to professor oak's?" Asked the 2 year old.

"Of course honey, finish your breakfast and ask to walk over with you." Said Delia his mother

'Level 25 Mr Mime' was floating above the Mr Mimes head.

"Mr Mime can we head to Professor Oaks lab?"

"mimemime!" he said, but I understood it as 'Sure Ash!'

 _Flashback_

 _A 3 day old ash is being held by his mother and finally coming out of the hospital. He was quite irritated he hadn't been near a pokemon yet. He had seen a few chanceys in the hospital but he hadn't gotten the chance to talk to them yet._

 _Arriving at the house was Delia and Ash._

 _"_ _Come here Mr Mime, come say hello to Ash"_

 _"_ _MIMEMIME!" / "HELLO HUMAN ASH!"_

 _*Ding*_ _ **New Skill created : Pokemon Speech**_

 _Description : Allows the player to understand all Pokemon._

 _'_ _This is amazing, this will be quite an effective skill if I use it properly perhaps I can also capture that team rocket's meowth, that would be a worth pokemon in my team, If I remember correctly they will attempt to viridian city pokemon city a month after I become 10 years old. I should be there.' Thought Ash_

 _Flashback End_

As they were walking to professor oak's lab, Ash couldn't help but marvel the amount of pokemon and the size of the pokemon ranch attached to professor oaks lab. It was over 50 miles long and contained habitats for all types of Pokemon, it had every single pokemon from the Kanto region and plenty of Pokemon from all of the other regions. It even had a black dragonite.

'I still can't believe that shiny pokemon can be any color now instead of the regular single color shinies from the games. I should try to catch a team of all black shiny pokemon, that would be so cool.' Reminisced Ash

"Hello Professor" Said Ash

"Ah Ash my boy how are you?" Said professor oak with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Just fine, professor, I was hoping I could read more of your research notes and books" said Ash

"Of course my boy, may I recommend you start with the mitigating patterns of Charizards?" asked professor oak.

"Yes I think I will. I'd like to interact with the Pokemon today as well."

"Of course, we have just gotten a pack a growliths and arcanines from the pokemon rangers, they are all very friendly so you can help care for them if you'd like, and would you care for some lemon drops?" asked the professor with an extreme twinkle in eyes.

"No thank you professor, I don't like sweets very much."

 _-In an alternate universe-_

 _"_ _SOMEONE DOESN'T LIKE LEMON DROPS?" Yelled the Lemon drop overlord Albus Dumbledore._

 _"_ _BRING ME THE HEATHEN, AH YES THERE HE IS, AVADA KEVADA!" 'It was for the greater good after all, anyone who doesn't like Lemon Drops is a possible Dark Lord, Voldemort didn't lemon drops after all._

 _-Alternate universe end-_

Ash suddenly felt a chill down his back and relieved for some reason that he selected Pokemon for his rebornverse. He then got started on reading through the Charizard mitigating patterns.

6 hours later Ash checked his gamer notifications.

*Ding* Intelligence has increased by 1

*Ding* Intelligence has increased by 1

*Ding* Wisdom has increased by 1

'Hmmm, not bad it seems that as long as I don't know about a subject and I'm learning something each page I read my intelligence and wisdom gains will increase at an extreme pace' thought Ash

Ash then got up and went to go care for the growlithes, he decided to start making food for all the entire pack.

After 3 hours Ash was finished with the food and he checked his gamer notifications.

*Ding* **Cooking has reached level 3**

 ** _Cooking Subskill: Pokemon food has reached level 7_**

*Ding* Strength has increased by 1

*Ding* Dexterity has increased by 1

After feeding the growlithes Ash decided start grooming them. He started brushing the youngest growlith and finished with the pack alpha arcanine. He finished in 2 hours.

*Ding* **Pokemon Grooming has reached level 3**

 ** _Pokemon Grooming Subskill : Brushing has reached level 3_**

*Ding* Strength has increased by 1

*Ding* Dexterity has increased by 1

*Ding* Dexterity has increased by 1

After finishing with the growlith pack he was pleased by his stat and skill gains. He personally doesn't care about the pack but he decided it would be best to increase his stats while increasing skills he would need later on as a trainer. Plus if someone saw a 2 year old doing push ups until they dropped from exhaustion he wasn't sure how well that would go.

Ash ended up falling asleep and like always Mr. Mime ended up carrying him home and placing him in bed.

A/N appreciate the single review I have, If anyone of you like the story or want any changes let me know in a review, It's my first time writing, so I'm not really sure if anyone would like this but I'd appreciate anything, as of now i'll write 1 chapter every 1-3 days, but i'll start pumping out the chapters if I get a couple of reviews


	4. Chapter 3: First Pokemon

Chapter 3

 **-3 years later-**

Ash was now 5 years old and he was extremely strong.

'Status' He thought.

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **Title: Reborn** _Gives Ability "The Gamer" to reborn human._

 **Alternate Title: Genius** _doubles wisdom and intelligence stat_

 **Level : 17**

 **Strength: 53**

 **Dexterity: 68**

 **Intelligence : 256** _(x2 Genius)_

 **Wisdom 212** _(x2 Genius)_

 **Luck : 90**

 **Stat Points : 0**

 **Cash : $145,000**

Over the course of these 3 years Ash was trying to go to professor oak's lab as often as possible. Every time he tried to raise STR or DEX when he wasn't attending to pokemon, it did not work out very well. Also it seemed to more interested he was in a subject the better his INT and WIS gains. He thought back to last year when found out there were TM's in professor oak's safe.

 _Flashback 1 year ago_

 _'_ _Hmm I want to know what's in the professor's safe, I should stay in his office library until he needs to open it' Ash thought_

 _-3 days later-_

 _'_ _God fucking damnit is ever going to open his safe' Ash swore in his mind_

 _'_ _Oh there he is'_

 _"_ _Hey Ash how comes reading my library?" said oak_

 _"_ _Fantastic professor, I'm extremely interested in these bulbasaur mating rituals, by the way professor what is an orgy?" asked Ash knowing oak would get flustered._

 _"…_ _.a…ah…um..eh…How about I tell you in a couple of years?" Stammered the old professor_

 _"_ _Sure professor I'll hold you to that" Said Ash_

 _"_ _Okay I just need to get a pokeball from my safe, look away now"_

 _"_ _Sure professor" Said Ash 'Yeah right, stupid old man, but then again who suspects a 5 year old kid to be an 97 year old genius with an IQ of over 200 from another world, even when I was 5 years in my world I was known as a larger genius, but if there is anything I learned from reading Naruto, it's that deception is key' he thought_

 _'_ _Okay let's see here 10-28-50 ... what a dumbass, what kind of idiot sets their safe password as their birthday.' Ash thought_

 _'_ _Hmm, at least when I rob his safe it will seem more unlikely that it is me now'_

 _"_ _Bye Ash have fun reading about, let's see here, *cough* oh yes bulbasaur mating rituals" Said oak_

 _"_ _Okay I will professor!" said ash_

 _'_ _Okay time to open the safe, lets see here ..left 10.. right 28.. left 50'_

 _*ding* New skill generated: Safe cracking_

 _'_ _ugh worthless, if I didn't have unlimited skill spaced I would delete that'_

 _'_ _Let's see what we have here, Identify!' Ash thought mentally_

 _*Identify skill has been used on contents of Professor Oak's Safe*_

 ** _18x Empty Pokeballs_**

 ** _6x Empty Great Balls_**

 ** _1x Empty Ultra Ball_**

 ** _15x Potions_**

 ** _5x Hyper Potions_**

 ** _3x Full restore_**

 ** _1x TM 17 Protect_**

 ** _1x TM 73 Thunder Wave_**

 ** _1x TM 103 Hypnosis_**

 ** _1x Thunder Stone_**

 ** _1x Fire Stone_**

 ** _1x Moon Stone_**

 ** _$90,000_**

 _*Ding* Professor Oak's safe has been looted and all items have been placed in your inventory._

 _'_ _Hmm this is very nice, but If I don't want to get suspected of anything ill need to create a decoy robbery' thought Ash_

 _'_ _Okay let's see who I can blame the robbery on, ah yes here we go an assistant researcher fresh out of the pokemon institute of research, probably has a lot of education fees that he needs to pay off, yes he will do perfectly' Ash thought_

 _*Ding* Do you want to learn to the move thunder wave? Once the TM is used it will disappear forever._

 _Yes clicked Ash._

 _*Ding* Move thunder wave has been learned. Able to use 20 times. After 1 hour of sleep/rest uses will recharge._

 _*Ding* Move protect has been learned. Able to use 10 times. After 1 hour of sleep/rest uses will recharge._

 _*Ding* Move Hypnosis has been learned. Able to use 20 times. After 1 hour of sleep/rest uses will recharge._

 _'_ _Ah let's go find the assistant, If I recall he was up at 2am to take care of the nocturnal pokemon, so he should be sleeping.' Ash thought as he moved to the assistants sleeping quarters._

 _'_ _There he is' Ash thought as he opened the doors_

 _Thankfully for Ash there was no-one else around_

 _'_ _Okay let us see here..hypnosis..thunderwave..ensuring the assistant didn't wake up or if did wasn't able to move'_

 _Ash then simultaneously stuck both the assistants temple repeatedly until_

 _*Ding* Assistant Lv 3 Researcher has been brutally murdered by repeated strikes to the temple although he didn't feel any pain. +5,000 exp._

 _Strangely throughout all this Ash was extremely calm, he wasn't sure if it was due to the skill 'Gamer's Mind' or the fact that was always calm throughout his entire previously, he had diagnosed himself a sociopath, psychopath and narcissistic personality disorder._

 _After killing the assistant Ash put the dead body as well as all of the assistant's belongings inside his inventory._

 _*Ding* New items acquired_

 ** _1x Dead body_**

 ** _3x Sets of adult man clothes_**

 ** _3x Empty Pokeballs_**

 ** _1x Pair of Glasses_**

 ** _10x research books on pokemon_**

 ** _1x suitcase_**

 _Ash then slowly made his way back to the Professor's private room, he hit himself over the head until there was a visible mark, he then used hypnosis on himself and fell into blissful unconsciousness._

 _2 hours later_

 _"_ _Ash my boy wake up, Ash!" Said Professor Oak_

 _"_ _Professor Oak, what happened?" Said Ash with tears in his eyes_

 _"_ _I don't know my boy, what can you tell me?" Asked the old professor_

 _"_ _Well I was *sniff* reading something about orgies *sniff* and I saw the new *sob* assistant walk in and ask me what I was doing, when he got close to me he started hit me over the *sob* head and that's all I remember *sob*" Ash was now in tears and sobbing like a 4 year old should._

 _*Ding* Skill Deception has been increased to level 12_

 _"_ _I see my boy, well it appears my new assistant has robbed my safe, and taken all his things and run away, but not to worry the pokepolice should catch him soon."_

 _"_ _But professor how did he get in your safe?" Ash asked curiously will still in tears but a little less now_

 _The professor had the decency to look sheepish_

 _"_ _Ah I believe he guessed my password, it was my birthday" admitted the old man_

 _"_ _Oh you should change it then, Can we change it to my birthday?" Ash asked with the dreaded puppy dog eyes, fueled by his tears which made it unbeatable._

 _*Ding* New skill Puppy Dog Eyes has been created._

 _New Subskill Teary Puppy Dog Eyes has been created._

 _"_ _Of course my boy!" 'Too easy' Ash thought, while chuckling evilly within his mind_

 _Flashback end_

Ash was now walking around the forest trying to find rare pokemon to add to his future party, due to his luck stat being so high he never encountered pokemon that could hurt him and occasionally came across families of pokemon. He was currently trying to find a Pikachu den, or as what would be called in his old world as a mouse den. He found it funny that Pikachu being a mouse type pokemon that they would act the same way.

Eventually after 3 hours he came across a Pikachu and decided to follow it, using his stealth, stalker and hiding skills that he developed over these past 3 years.

As he was following the Pikachu he thought back to the anime and thought of all the stupid things that Ash did. He remembered mostly due to his perfect memory.

Ash would continually use type disadvantage throughout the anime, now while he may use this to train his pokemon, the Ash of the anime did not.

Trusting team rockets meowth and allowing it to follow him for 4 episodes. And he didn't even catch it. 'What a dumbass' Such a rare pokemon with the ability to talk and he doesn't catch.

Never caught any dark, steel, dragon or ghost types. And the only poison type he had was Muk.

He never banged any of the chicks he was travelling with either.

'Well not me' the epic reborn Ash thought 'I'll fuck em and throw em out, it'll be like the stupid Ash, although instead of getting rid of the girl with a crush each new region, I'll get rid of my fuck buddy'

'Oh and he never recognized team rocket, damn those anime writers really didn't use common sense' Thought the super Ash

'Oh it looks like Pikachu is at the den. Now how do I get in, do I just go in, trust my luck and hope for the best?' Ash asked himself

'Of course not I'm not retarded like some other Ash our there, Protect, Protect, Protect, Protect, Protect' Ash stacks up protect 5 times, he doesn't have a limit like the video game and he isn't sure if pokemon in this world do either.

Ash made his way to the ground and started crawling into the Pikachu den that was extremely similar to what he knew of fox dens. After crawling for about 10 minutes, he came to the nest, which was about 300 sq ft large and 500ft underground. He decided to make the first move because the Alpha of the Pika Pack could probably sense him from the moment he started crawling down.

"Hello" Said Ash

There were about 40 Pikachus and 20 Pichus down in the den. The majority of them were all startled when Ash said hello but the 5 largest Pikachus were not, as he thought they already knew he was there.

The largest Pikachu was level 55 and the rest were 47,46,46,49 and 51

"Pi pika pikac pika Pikachu?" although to ash he said "What are you doing here human?"

"I don't mean any harm, I came down here looking for my first partner." Said Ash

"You can understand me?" Said the Alpha-chu

"Yes a gift from Arceus" Ash slowly manipulated the conversation

 ***Ding* Deception has increased to level 17**

"WHAT how do I know you speak the truth human?" Asked the Pikachu

"How do you think I know where your Den was, Arceus told me I would find my first friend down here, my first partner." Said ash

 ***Ding* Deception has gained 500 xp**

"Yes well I suppose so, how do you know who your partner is?" asked the Pikachu

"Arceus told me I would know him when I saw him" Said Ash, although he would just take the youngest Pichu with the highest level, as the potential would be that much higher.

"Very well human tell me which one of my pack is your partner"

Ash knew there was a second nest where they kept the very young, so he decided to play along with this Pikachu, Ash slowly walked around the first nest and looked at each Pikachu and Pichu occasionally rubbing one on the head.

"Well Human, were you lying?" Said the old Pikachu

"No, I guess I was wrong, I'll ask Arceus when I talk to him next and tell him this was the wrong den, and that my partner wasn't here." Ash said as he slowly, very slowly made he way to the exit while occasionally muttering about how 'Hmm I wonder if Arceus has been wrong before' the older Pikachu was now sweating, worried that he was going to piss of the God Pokemon.

"WAIT"

"Yes?" Ash asked calmly

"We have another den for the youngins down there, follow me" Said the old Pikachu

Ash smirked to himself as he started crawling behind the Pikachu, 10 minutes later they were in a much smaller area that before and there were about 3 Pikachus, 10 Pichus and 20 pichu eggs. Then he saw it. The regular Pikachu eggs were yellow and brownish, but this egg was pitch black with spots of red.

Ash's heart was racing now, he slow bent down and picked up the egg.

'Holy shit, it's definatly a shiny but will it be a black pichu, thank arceus for my luck stat' thought Ash

"I see you have chosen, Yes I always knew this young pichu would be meant for great things, and to become the first partner of the chosen of Arceus couldn't have been better" said the old Pikachu while sagely nodding his head.

'Ha, I just stole this shiny pichu and he thinks I'm Arceus Chosen One, although I might be, Ash was in the anime so It's possible but I'll do whatever the fuck I want' thought Ash

"Yes I can feel the connection between myself and this young egg here" Said Ash also sagely nodding

The older Pikachu also keeps sagely nodding

10 minutes later

Ash was still sagely nodding along with the Pikachu, his neck was extremely sore and he was ready to give up when all of a sudden the older Pikachu stopped.

"Well you should probably get going now, it is getting late, do come visit later when the young pichu, his father and mother will want to see him" Said the Pikachu

"Yes of course I will" Said Ash while inwardly thinking he was never going to come near here again, while getting another shiny Pikachu would be great if he could he didn't want more than one type of each Pokemon in his party.

Ash was making his way home while he was think how to bullshit about having an egg. 'Wait' he thought

'Description: Inventory' he thought

 ***Ding* Inventory type: Unlimited, Inventory Weight: None, Inventory Stasis: On**

'Inventory Stasis' he thought

 ***Ding* Inventory Stasis is currently activated. While your inventory is in stasis mode, all objects inside your inventory will be exactly the same as you put them in when you take them out. For example if you put and active clock inside your inventory and then take it back it, no time will have passed on the clock. You have the option of unfreezing selected inventory and even speeding them. For example you may put alcohol in a spot and then speed up time for 1 day: 40 years and have have an aged 40 year bottle of rum 1 day later.**

'Okay so I'll put this egg in frozen stasis mode and pull it out when I have time to care for it

 ***Ding* Shiny Pikachu Egg has been stored in time stasis mode.**

"Mom, I'm back" Said Ash

"Okay sweetie, why don't you eat dinner and then you can go to sleep." Said Delia

"Okay" Said Ash as he finished his dinner and then drifted to sleep

A/N appreciate the single review I have, If anyone of you like the story or want any changes let me know in a review, It's my first time writing, so I'm not really sure if anyone would like this but I'd appreciate anything, as of now i'll write 1 chapter every 1-3 days, but i'll start pumping out the chapters if I get a couple of reviews


	5. Chapter 4: Gary fucking Oak

Chapter 4

 **-2 years later-**

Ash was now 7 years old and he was slowly losing his patience. His mother in all her wisdom decided it would be best for Ash to go to school at the beginning of this year and he was starting to lose it. Maybe he shouldn't have played the slightly above average, loves to read but not quite a genius child.

He always got 100% on the tests, always did his homework and never raised his hand in class unless called on. Now he was playing outside in recess and Gary Oak and his gang of bullies decided it would be time to patronize the smart kid. Someone was threating him and Ash wasn't just going to take this lying down.

"Hey loser" Said Gary Oak in a slightly arrogant and rude voice

Now the 3 bullies and 1 Gary Oak, 4 in total, started to surround Ash blocking him in on all sides. Each of them was level 2 and Ash decided it would be time to go ape shit on them. He decided he would go for pain without damage.

He moves in on 2 bullies at the same time, and pinches the nerve bundles beneath their arms. Using his extreme levels of dexterity to pinch the exact center of the nerve bundle and his strength which was strong than any adult man currently in this world.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Both of the bullies screamed before they passed out from pain.

Ash moved on to the 3rd bully and did the exact same thing, feeling extremely satisfied with the scream of terror.

Now the moment he had been waiting for. Gary Fucking Oak. He always hated this piece of shit from the Anime and the time he spent with him in school this past year.

Gary started to run away when he saw the other 3 went down screaming.

'Thunder Wave' Ash thought

The look of terror in Gary's eyes was like Ash just got a new shiny pokemon. He was reveling in it, bathing in it, soaking it with all his glory. He slowly moved to the paralyzed child thinking about what he was going to do to this fucker. He used what he knew of pressure points of started going for maximum pain while doing absolutely no damage, evident by the fact that gary's health bar was still maxed out. After 10 minutes of screaming Gary finally passed out and Ash decided to leave them there and make his way back home.

'Today is finally the day' Ash thought

'Inventory' 'Select Shiny Pichu Egg' 'More Info' he clicked.

*Ding* A Pitch black shiny pichu egg with red spots. Time remaining until hatch: 2 hours

And so Ash waited for his Pichu to hatch.

'Almost time' he thought

*Ding* Your Shiny Pichu Egg has just hatched. Due to continuously feeding your Shiny Pichu Egg mana and extending the hatching period to as long as possible Pichu will be 200% stronger than regular Pichu and 200% larger than other Pichu.

Ash marveled at the Pichu in front of him. It stood at a whooping 2 feet tall. Twice the size of a regular Pichu. It was pure pitch black with blood red coloring on the tips of his ears, eyes, and tail. It hardly even looked like a Pichu, it looked more like a small demon from hell.

"Pipichu?" / "Papa?" asked the Pichu

"Yes little one, I am your father." Said Ash

*Ding* Imprint skill has been created. Imprint may be used on newly hatched Pokemon and young pokemon who have been freshly abandoned by their trainers, pokemon pack or parents.

*Ding* Due to the use of the Imprint Skill Pichu will now view you as a parent and have 100% loyalty toward you.

Ash took out his first pokeball and told pichu to not fight it. It clicked 3 times and Ash had his first pokemon.

*Ding* Congratulations on catching your first pokemon. You have captured a Level 2, Shiny Pichu.

He didn't feel the need to tell his mother or professor oak about pichu, he was left alone almost all day so he could easily hide the fact that he was training a pokemon. He ended up naming his pichu, Zeus after the greek god of thunder.

 **-1 Year time skip-**

For the last year, Ash had dedicated to training himself and his newly evolved Pikachu. It only took one month of training for Pichu to evolve into a Pikachu. Zeus was extremely dedicated to making his father proud. He would continuously push himself even surprising Ash at some points.

After continuously using thunder wave on his Pikachu, Ash had developed the skill Lightning Manipulation which was essentially changing his mana into lightning, he could use to augment his already godlike to extremely levels of speed. He estimated he could keep up with a full speed arcanine for about 10 seconds.

After using his new lightning manipulation to charge up Pikachus already ridiculous Volt Power to extreme levels. Ash estimated that by the time he was 10 years old Pikachu would have just as much raw power as Zapdos but infinitely more skill.

Ash was now thinking about how he should go about catching another Pokemon. He already had Pikachu and decided that with his Luck stat he could easily find another Shiny, maybe even an entire pack of shinies, perhaps even a few legendaries. However Ash decided to wait, He didn't come into this life to become a God, although he will probably get to that point eventually, but while he was walking that path, Ash wanted to have fun.

So Ash decided to wait. He decided to go with the flow and wait for professor oak to give him his first starter Pokemon. And so for the next 2 years Ash decided to train with his Pikachu. Each of them becoming more and more powerful, however he had to be careful not to get too cocky.

There were currently 649 discovered pokemon in the world, however there were infinitely more pokemon in the world. In this world the 'Battle Frontier' was a company of trainers that ventured into what was dubbed the 'Wilderness' , now the wilderness was an extremely harsh place. It wouldn't be that rare to see the boss/alpha pokemon of the areas to be over level 500. Much stronger that the current discovered legendary pokemon.

Ash decided what he was going to do. He was going to travel all the currently known regions, collect all the badges, beat each of the leagues, and build an epic team of pokemon. Although not too much because he decided he would keep every single Pokemon he caught on himself because he would bond them easier, they would get stronger, and he could increase their overall ability with his grooming and cooking skills.

And so Ash woke up on his birthday early in the morning. He was 10 years old today, it was time to start journey to greatness. He couldn't help but recall everything he learned about the wilderness. It was like a location in a video game that you couldn't go until you cleared the game multiple times. Apparently the lowest level pokemon in the wilderness was around 150 with the average level being 300 and the highest was somewhere of the range of level 900. It was said that Arceus the God pokemon was level 1,000. So the toughest pokemon in the wilderness are almost strong enough to rival a God.

'It is a good thing I'm almost a God then, hehe' Ash thought and chuckled to himself.

'Alright time to start my journey, I wonder if I'll be getting another Pikachu from professor oak.' Ash thought

Ash knew if he went in late to professor oak's lab he wouldn't be getting one the kanto starters, however Ash was perfectly fine with that.

'Maybe I can scam him into giving me a rare pokemon, I know he has a couple dratini's and there was also that growlith pack, hm… my best option would be for him to let me choose one of the new pokemon so I can imprint and pick the one with the highest potential' Ash smirked evilly

And so Ash started making his way to the professor's lab/ranch.


	6. Chapter 5: The Puzzle Ball

Chapter 5

Ash strolled into the Lab with an aura confidence at exactly 1pm. As soon as he entered, he saw the three starter pokemon balls were all missing.

'Perfect' Ash thought

"Hey Professor, Sorry I'm so late, I came for starter Pokemon!" exclaimed Ash in his 10 year old child like happiness act

"Ah Ash my boy, I'm sorry to say but the starters are all gone. But not to worry my boy, I have the perfect the pokemon for you" Said oak realizing he just narrowly avoided the one thing could make give up his entire lab if he wasn't careful the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes: teary edition' as he wiped a sweat drop that he hadn't known formed on his face.

"REALLY PROFFESSOR? WHAT IS IT?" Said the fake 10 year old, quickly getting tired of his act

"Yes of course my boy, and I don't know what it is, you'll have to figure it out yourself if you want your starter my boy!" Said Oak as he handed a puzzle type pokemon ball.

Ash couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. Ever since he read about them he always wanted to get his hands on one. Puzzle type pokemon balls were circular rubix cubes. They ranged from various difficulties depending on the amount of square the ball had. The easiest ones only had 4 colors and 20 squares, extremely easy to get the 4 colors together. Some of the hardest had over 100 colours and 500 squares, plus the ball was still the same size so they had use special tools. This ball though seemed extremely difficult. It had 50 shades of grays and 300 squares. A medium difficulty puzzle ball.

*Ding* Puppy Dog Eyes have been activated. The subskill is inactive.

"Professor can you tell which pokemon is in here?" Asked Ash

Professor Oaked caved after exactly 2 seconds of the Puppy Dog Eyes

"I'm sorry my boy but I truly do not know, I receive this colleague from an excavator friend of mine, he said he found in ancient tome over 3,000 years old, before humans had even established civilization. He thought I may be able to solve however we made no progress, due to the 50 shades of grey it would be impossible for almost to solve it, except for you." Said Oak

"Why me?" asked Ash wondering if he revealed any of his skills

"Well my boy your eyesight and memorization skills are amazing, I've seen you remember ever single as an individual and you never forget, what you have my boy is called a photographic memory, it mean you remember everything you've ever seen" Said oak with slight amount jealousy in his voice

"AWESOME THANKS Professor, what about my other stuff?" Asked Ash

"Ahah I knew I was forgetting something, here is your starting trainer package and a little something for my favorite student."

*Ding* Trainer package has been received from Professor Oak, You have received:

 **5x Empty Pokeballs**

 **1x Global Pokedex : Current Pokemon 649**

 **1x Gift from Professor Oak : HM02 Fly**

'Sweet, I know I kept asking Oak where to get fly, I didn't think he'd get it for me' Thought Ash

"Awesome thank you professor, I always wanted the fly move! I'll teach it to my pokemon if I can!. Okay by Professor, see you in a few years!" And with that Ash left without giving Oak a chance to respond.

'Okay let's go solve this puzzle ball and I can see what this ancient pokemon is.' Thought Ash

Ash was currently along a stone wall in the middle of nowhere solving his puzzle ball.

'Almost there' He thought

'There we go'

*Ding* Congratulations on solving a high medium ranked pokeball. Intelligence and Wisdom +10

'And Release' Ash couldn't help but gape mouth wide at the Pokemon in front of him as it started back at him curiously

Ash promptly got off the stone wall and started smashing his had into it, repeatedly for over 10 minutes until the entire was rubble. After he was done he turned back to this monstrosity. He wiped out his pokedex and decided to get any info he could.

*Ding* Pokemon cannot be identified, suspected relation to the rattatta and ratitacate subspecies.

Ash finally decided to describe what was in front of him. In front of him stood the largest, blackest and probably most vicious rattatata he could describe. Hovering a 5ft was a gigantic pitch black ratatta, he was fucking top percentile now, fuck joey.

"Can you tell me what you are?" Asked Ash

"ratatatatatat" / "I am Kratatatos, father of all rattatas" Said the obviously ancient rattata

"Eh that's cool, so what were you doing inside that puzzle ball?" Asked Ash

"I was bored and decided to create a puzzle ball and trap myself until someone released me boy" Said Kratatatos

"Don't call me boy, I am over 100 years old" growled Ash

Kratatatos widened his eyes in shock "How?"

"Reincarnation" Ash answered simply

"Well old man, what do you plan to do in this world, what are your goals?"

"Eh I was planning to beat all the leagues and then go conquer the wilderness, but I just want to have fun, I'll do whatever the fuck I want" Answered Ash

"Hahahhahahueheuhuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue" Laughed Kratatos while looking strangely like an overgrown lizard for a full minute

"Okay old man, I'll come with you, I don't really care what you do, be it good or evil, I just want to have some fun, it was the reason I froze myself in time stasis for 3,000 years." Said Kratatos

Ash then stored the puzzle ball and pulled out a pokeball and dropped it on Kratatos, ding ding ding click captured.

*Ding* Congratulations on catching your 2nd Pokemon. You have caught a level 480 Shiny Ancient Ratatta.

Ash then decided it was time to leave. He brought out Zeus and Kratatos and had Kratatos place and illusion of him and Pikachu to look like regular variants of their species albeit slightly large. Zeus hopped on Ash's shoulder, although extremely heavy for a Pikachu, Ash had over machamp level strength. Kratatos was walking on Ash's right, looking like a regular large Ratatta.

Thus began Ash's journey travelling from Pallet town on route 1 toward Viridian City.


	7. Chapter 6: Death, Death and More Death

Chapter 6

Ash was now strolling along route 1 with his 2ft Pikachu on his shoulder and kratatos by his side while whistling the pokemon theme song music. Then he started singing it.

 _I wanna be the very best_

 _To catch all the rarest is my real test_

 _To train them into exhaustion is my cause_

 _I will travel to every region_

 _To crush all trainers beneath my heel_

 _Each trainer to understand_

 _That their place is beneath me as they kneel_

 ** _*Ding* Singing skill unlocked_**

Then he started manically laughing while Zeus and Kratatos joined him while all nearby wild pokemon shivered.

As he continued he onward he noticed a nearby Spearow looking at him quite intently so he used his lightning manipulation skill to fry it. However it turned out that it was part of a flock so the other spearow nearby decided to attack him.

Ash and his pokemon laughed while about 30 spearow and 1 fearow tried to kill him.

"Zeus wide spread thunder wave on all the enemies" Ash said.

After that was done Ash and his pokemon collected all the spearow and the one fearow and broke all their necks while preparing a good bird stew from a couple spearow and storing the rest of them in his inventory time stasis to be cooked later.

Ash didn't feel bad about killing these pokemon. He knew it was the law of the strong in this world plus pokemon meat was a delicacy that was extremely delicious especially with his cooking prowess.

"Well Ash you're a fantastic cook glad I decided to travel with you If I'll be eating like this all the time" Said Kratatos

"Daddy is the best cook in the world!" Said Zeus

"Huhu I am amazing at anything I do" Said Ash not being humble what so ever.

As they were continuing onward he noticed a girl fishing at a riverbank and decided to stop from his vantage point where she couldn't see him. He knew this was Misty Waterflower.

'This should be interesting' thought Ash as he noticed the gyarados under the water.

Right now he was leaning against Kratatos with Zeus between his lap while he watching the water trainer being frozen in fear by the gyarados. It was interesting to see what would happen. However before Misty could release any of her Pokemon gyarados used a thunderbolt on her and devoured her whole.

'Well I'm still 10 years old and have no sex drive, so need to save the damsel in distress' Ash thought as he watched the water gym leader get killed.

Ash decided not to capture the gyarados even though it was high level due to being common, non-special completely normal gyarados. His team was going to be full of god-like beings and he couldn't catch any plebeians.

Ash continued to Misty's campsite and looked for anything of value since she obviously didn't need it anymore. Malicious Laughter rang out from Ash at that thought.

The only thing of value that Ash found was a TM she was obviously saving for one of her pokemon.

 ***Ding* You have found TM 12 'Water Gun'**

 **You have learned TM 12 'Water Gun'**

'Guess I won't run out of water anymore' he thought.

Ash kept walking until he reached Viridian City where his father acted as Gym Leader. He would have to think how to get the most from him.

Ash kept going straight to the gym and stopped in front of someone outside the door.

"Stop, The gym is currently closed" Said the guard but obviously a team rocket member.

Ash raised an eyebrow and said

"League rules mandates that Gym's remain opened Monday-Friday from at the very least 11am to 5pm and it is currently 1pm."

"Kid get lost or I'll make you get lost" the Grunt growled.

Ash just raised an eyebrow and proceeded to rip out the Grunt's heart like he remembered Killua doing from Hunter X Hunter. He then rinsed of his hand with water gun and stored the body plus the heart in his inventory.

Ash proceeded inside the gym and continued to where he sensed his father's mana. He came to a massive 2 door doorway in front of a giant office, obviously his father's with a team rocket member on each side.

"Halt, Show me your clearance card" Said on of the team rocket members.

Ash just gave him an apathetic gaze and kicked both doors of the hinges with a mana enhanced kicked. Both the grunts moved to attack him and he brought their head's together with both of his hands grabbing one and caved in each of their skulls, killing them quite effectively, while his father watched in alarm and the Persian in his lap growled loudly.

"Hello Father" Said Ash

Giovanni was in great shock right now. He was just sitting in his office when suddenly a child that looked 10 years kicked both his giant steel enforced doors of their hinges before caving in the skulls of two of his guards in the span of a few seconds and then this little demon called him father.

"A-Ash?" Giovanni said in a great deal of hesitation

Ash continued forward while Giovanni remained tense and took a seat in one of the visitor chairs in front of Giovanni.

"Yes" Said Ash emotionlessly while stroking Zeus and Kratatos.

"What are you doing here? How do you know who I am, did your mother tell you? Why did you kill my guards?" Asked Giovanni in rapid fire.

Ash continued in the same emotionless tone

"I am here because I want something from you, I know who you are because I have an eidetic and I remember when I was born and I killed you guards because they attacked same with the one in front of your gym, no one attacks me and lives or if they do live, they wish I killed them." Said Ash

Ash then proceeded to give Giovanni a summary of his life until today.

Giovanni sucked in a sharp breath, his son was an extremely intelligent psychopath with a perfect memory. He gave a smile for the first time in ten years. He couldn't have wished for a better son.

"What do you want?" Asked Giovanni

"A Full set of evolution items from all regions, A Full set of every TM and HM from each region, 10 Masterballs and Mewtwo. " Ash replied in his emotionless tone.

Giovanni nearly shit himself, of course he couldn't have that would ask for a charmander for his birthday, he had more than enough money for the evolution items and tm's/hm's but the masterballs and mewtwo were priceless items.

"How do you know about those?" Giovanni asked with a sharp edge in his voice

"I am the Chosen one of Arceus, he has told me about the items and pokemon I would need in my journey and you are my first stop, I am just relaying his words." Said Ash

 ***Ding* Deception has reached level 40**

"How are you so strong?" Asked Giovanni remembering his door and his dead guards.

"I am an Aura Guardian" Said Ash lying through his teeth again. No need to tell him that his body is literally a game character and will only continue to get stronger and never deteriorate.

Giovanni sighed "I can get you the evolution items and tms/hms for kanto, only 2 masterballs and I'll have mewtwo shipped here tomorrow, I'll get you the rest of the items you requested next year." The things I do for my son.

"Very well" Said Ash while smirking and laughing up a storm on the inside.

Ash decided to spend the night reading his father's personal library, since he didn't need to sleep due to being a game character while Zeus and Kratatos fell asleep next to him. He couldn't believe all he got out of today and since he could easily protect himself his father didn't hide their relationship not that anyone found out about it.


	8. Chapter 7: Mewtwo Mutation

**Chapter 7 : Mewtwo Mutation**

 ***Ding* Recieved every TM & HM**

 ***Ding* Recieved complete set of evolution items**

 ***Ding* Recieved 10 Masterballs**

 ***Ding* Recieved Mewtwo Egg**

 ***Ding* Recieved unknown egg. Identification Required.**

"Father what is this small black and purple chicken sized egg" Ash asked Giovani

"I have no idea, some of my subordinates dug it up in an tower called the Tong Tian Tower" Replied Giovani

Ash has his eyes momentarily lit up at that information... If he was correct this could become a golden opportunity

 ***Ding* Chaos Egg has been successfully identified. Chaos Egg has a 1 in 500 chance to merge with an unhatched egg. Failure will result in destruction of both eggs.**

Ash let out a victorious chuckle at that information. This is what he was stacking his luck for, right here and he even has a legendary egg to merge it with, what are the odds.

 ***Ding* You are attempting to merge Mewtwo Egg with Chaos Egg. Failure will result in destruction of both eggs. Proceed?**

Ash clicked **Yes.**

 ***Queue typical pokemon egg hatching music. Ding ding ding***

 ***Ding* Congratulations Mewtwo Egg has successfully merged with Chaos Egg and turned into a Mewtwomon Egg. Time remaining until hatching 5 minutes.**

Ash smirked viciously a little put off by the name, he was about to catch his first legendary and a mutated one at that.

The egg continued to rock back and forth slowly as cracks started to appear.

" **I AM MEWTWOMON THE ULTIMATE DIGIMON GIVEN FORM. DIGITIZE!** " Said a voice that seemingly echoed from everywhere.

Ash looked at the egg and saw Mewtwomon as it called itself for the first time and he suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter.

Zeus looked over as well and also burst into hysterical laughter.

Even the Kratatos who Ash has never heard laugh before had also burst out into hysterical laughter.

Even the wind itself seemed to be laughing.

" _Hey stop laughing at me_!" Said a squeaky voice that came from Mewtwomon now that he wasn't speaking directly into everyone's mind.

Ash carefully examined Mewtwomon. Mewtwomon was a 2-inch tall Mewtwo with black and purple fairy wings protruding from his back. That's right Mewtwomon was a fairy-sized midget with an extremely squeaky voice. Ash almost couldn't stop the chuckle that nearly escaped his lips again.

"This is the funniest thing I've seen in over a thousand years" Said Kratatos. Zeus swiftly agreed with Kratatos before continuing the laugh.

" _Stop that, I am the ultimate digimon given form, the pinnacle of digievolutions, I AM MEWTWOMON!_ " Said Mewtwomon in an unbelievably squeaky voice.

Ash decided to work his magic.

 ***Ding* Imprint Skill has been activated.**

 ***Ding* Imprint Skill successful.**

 ***Ding* Due to use of the Imprint Skill Mewtwomon will now view you as a parent and have 100% loyalty toward you.**

Ash quickly tossed a pokeball toward Mewtwomon.

 ***Ding* Level 300 Mewtwomon has been successfully captured.**

Ash decided he liked the name Mewtwomon and decided not to rename him. With that that all done Ash decided it was finally time to go to pewter city gym. After quickly collecting his father badge he packed up and continued onward Pewter while thinking of how he was going to brutally destroy Brock.

"Kukuku" Escaped an evil chuckle from Ash just thinking about it


	9. Chapter 8 : Brock's Fate

Chapter 8: Brock's Fate

Ash was walking down the road and just entered Pewter City.

Just as he entered Flint Stone called out "Hey Kid, Those rocks cost $200 pokedollars each, you'll have to buy one since you're standing on them" Said Flint Stone obviously Brock Flint's father.

Ash was getting slightly annoyed as he didn't think this would happen to him. He decided to shoot out a lightning bolt with his electricity manipulation and watched Flint Stone's head get blown to bits. He rinsed the charred blood and brain bits that got on him with water gun and decided to search the body.

 ***Ding* You have found 6x Pokeballs (Currently registered to Flint Stone)**

 ***Ding* You have found TM 26 : Earthquake**

Ash decided to store the items and continue to the gym since his pokemon didn't need healing.

As Ash entered the gym that look like a giant rock or a boulder he decided to store away Zeus and Kratatos to revel in the shock factor.

Brock did his stupid "Who goes there" with the dark scene and Ash looked wholly unimpressed.

'Damn this kid didn't even blink' Thought Brock

"I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" Said Ash

"Is this your first Gym Battle?" Asked Brock

Technically he didn't battle his Father so it was his first Gym Battle

"Yes" Replied Ash

"Okay the standard rules are 2v2 and substitutions only allowed for the challenger" Said Brock

"I am ready" Said Ash

Brock got ready and threw out his Geodude, Ash wasted no time in throwing out Zeus as well.

Brock's eyes widened as his saw the enormous black pikachu.

"Zeus use Thunderbolt 20% Max Power" Said Ash

Just as brock was going to tell Ash that electricity didn't work on ground pokemon the Geodude was struck by the thunderbolt which looked more like a lightning bolt and blew up his rock's going all over the place and the tiny fleshly core splattering about the field.

Brock looked on wide eyed with tears filling his face.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOO** , Geodude" Brock crying his face out.

"Are we going to continue?" Ash said with a cool face inside though he was brimming with glee only a psychopath could feel as he watched Brock's existence crumble.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Yelled Brock sadness changing into anger and then rage. He throws onyx and yells "ONYX THAT PIKACHU KILLED GEODUDE, DESTROY IT"

"ONYX" Onyx yelled out also in a rage.

"Thunderbolt 50% Power, target one of his eyes" Said Ash.

The Thunderbolt zoomed through the field went into Onyx's head and blew it up. It seem liked deju vu, only on a larger scale, the rock's from onyx's head and lower neck flew around the field as Onyx's fleshy interior was revealed and painted the field in a sea of red blood.

Brock stood there wide eyed completely stunned, not even processing what happened.

Ash decided to wait a couple of minutes as Brock's crying grew excessively louder, eventually fully comprehending just what happened.

Ash wasn't done yet though as he pulled out the body of Flint Stone from his inventory and placed it in front of Brock.

Brock looked like he couldn't handle what happened to him anymore and just asked Ash in a soft whisper "Why..Why me? What did I do to you?"

"Nothing" Said Ash as he grinned along with Zeus and Kratatos who he released after kill Onyx.

Brock looked like he couldn't understanding anything and just started laughing going into a mental break and losing touch with the world.

"Kratatos, Off with his head" Said Ash and just like that the Giant Black Ratatta came and bite off Brock's head which still looked like it was laughing, eyes gleaming with madness.

'Ahh, that was satisfying, I never liked Brock in the show' Thought Ash

A/N Well I've decided to start writing again, let me know which of my fics, you guys like the best and I will focus on that one, I strongly recommend checking out "Adolf Potter, and the Final Solution" I think it has a lot of potential


End file.
